MMAD Fans Attack!
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: After JK Rowling attempted to sink our DumbledoreMcGonagall ship on July 30th, five MMAD fans went after JK.


**A/N:: This is just a silly idea I had for a fic where some MMAD fans go after JK Rowling after she attempted to sink our ship.**

**Starring:: The Anglophile, Apocalyticat, EloquentPhoenix, tabbycat, and me- beMMADfabulous. ;)**

**FanFic 100 Challenge #:: Lightening**

**MMAD Fans Attack!**

Lightening flashed above, illuminating the dark air around a group of girls marching their way towards a luxurious estate.

"Perfect weather for this," Apocalypticat said seriously, looking up at the pallid sky.

The others nodded in agreement, a devilish and excited grin playing on each of their faces. EloquentPhoenix stepped forward and knocked on the door until an overworked woman answered, looking quite apprehensive of what she saw.

"You're JK Rowling," tabbycat whispered to the woman, eyes widening.

The woman's eyes fell upon the girls' purple shirts that each bore the simple green words: ADMM Shipper. Her face blanched as she realized what this all meant.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Of course you are!"

"May we come inside?" The Anglophile spoke up.

JK bit her lip and sighed heavily.

"I suppose so," she said, opening the door for them.

Each girl took a place on the fluffy sofa, glaring opposite from JK.

"I suppose you know why we're here," beMMADfabulous said.

JK glanced at their shirts again, gawking at them as if they possibly could conceal some Dark magic of their own.

"Yes," she said regretfully. "I believe I do."

"Excellent," beMMADfabulous continued. "Then there's no need for any drawn-out explanations."

JK nodded, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. Another bolt of lightning crashed nearby outside, knocking out the electricity.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun," tabbycat said.

In an instant, she had pulled out a flashlight, which she shined brightly in JK's fearful face.

"Thought you were going to sink our ship, did you?" she asked, giving an evil, detached laugh.

"That's enough, tabbycat," EloquentPhoenix warned through the darkness. "We need her for further questioning. Don't frighten her to death just yet!"

"Oh, she can't die like this, you know," The Anglophile said casually.

"Yeah, all those horcruxes..." beMMADfabulous replied.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" JK questioned, startled that she had possibly provoked the girls further, especially the tabbycat one..

Apocalyticat spoke up.

"When you said that Minerva was never in love with Albus-" the other girls shrieked- "you killed us all, deep down. I guess that gave you the ability to create your own horcruxes."

"Deeeep deeeep down!!" tabbycat said, clutching her heart.

"Yeah, I bet that's what you wanted all along!" The Anglophile exclaimed.

"Nonsense!" JK replied. "You all know all the "horcrux" stuff is made up!"

"Oh suuure!" EloquentPhoenix said.

"Ridiculous!" said JK.

"See! See!" beMMADfabulous said, pointing at JK. "She think we're boggarts, and she's trying to use a spell against us!"

"You really affected us," EloquentPhoenix said with dismay.

"Yeah, and some of us even cried!" Apocalypticat said, jerking her head towards beMMADfabulous.

"Must we always bring that up?!" beMMADfabulous said, glaring sideways at Apocalypticat but barely suppressing a grin.

"Anyways," The Anglophile interrupted, "We've brought you several wonderful pieces of fanfiction from our online forum, one or two from each genre, and we've included a few "shippy" pictures from the movies and from promotional photos for you to look over."

She handed JK a folder full of papers.

"The pictures are mostly thanks to the sheer ingenuity of Maggie Smith," Apocalypticat said.

"Yeah! Thank goodness for Maggie Smith!" tabbycat exclaimed.

The other girls smiled and nodded in agreement as the electricity flickered back on in the house.

"Look, we're not asking you to change your mind about all of this-" EloquentPhoenix began.

"- Yes, we are-" beMMADfabulous and tabbycat mouthed together to JK.

"- We're just asking that you consider our point of view."

"Yeah, and don't be so rude about it next time!" The Anglophile huffed.

The others nodded again in agreement.

"And do you know what happens when you mess with MMAD fans?" Apocalypticat asked.

JK's eyes widened, her face pale once again.

"Terrrrrible things happen!!" tabbycat said, looking serious and leaning closer to point at JK.

"What do you want from me?" JK asked.

"We simply want you to acknowledge us in a kinder fashion, especially considering the plausible evidence for our ship found in the books and movies," EloquentPhoenix replied. "And a written apology to our forum wouldn't hurt your situation, either."

"And cookies!" tabbycat said.

"Yeah, cookies!" beMMADfabulous joined in. "The good kind. NOT the cheap stuff!"

JK nodded, appearing quite defeated.

"Of course," she said with a sigh.

JK escorted the girls to the door, hoping that this sign of hospitality would put her on their good side.. And maybe they would never have to come back again.

"I think that went well," The Anglophile commented, taking a bite of her cookie from JK.

"Yeah.." tabbycat said with disappointment. "And we didn't even have torture her or anything!"

"Oh well," Apocalyticat shrugged. "There's always next time."

**THE END**


End file.
